<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together - Ep8 (+BONUS) by Grasshopper01</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919217">Together - Ep8 (+BONUS)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01'>Grasshopper01</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sidney Would Rather [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, smut with a little bit of borrowed plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grasshopper01/pseuds/Grasshopper01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things never seem to go the way Sidney intends for them to. Just here to help him out....sorta.</p><p>A series of loosely connected one-shots.</p><p>Sidney can't let her go.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sidney Would Rather [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>323</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. On the Clifftop Road</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sidney didn't bother to ring the bell. Anxious, he burst through the front door of Trafalgar House. "Tom! Mary!" </p><p>Sidney rushed ahead down the hall, nearly colliding with Mary when she hurried out of the study. He reached out to steady them both. "Mary, my apologies."</p><p>"What is it Sidney?" Mary looked him over, concern evident on her face.</p><p>He stopped and took a shuddering breath. "Where is she? Char---," he closed his eyes briefly against the churning in his stomach. "Miss Heywood."</p><p>"Oh." Sidney watched Mary's eyes fill with tears and her face flush with remorse. She stood wringing her hands. "She left not very long ago...returning to Willingden." </p><p>"I missed…..?" Sidney ran his hand through his hair in frustration, pacing the hallway. "Damn it!" He threw Mary an apologetic glance. "Sorry."</p><p>Sidney could hardly think straight. What could he do now? He paced, quick steps back and forth.</p><p>He felt Mary touch his arm, as he stalked in front of her. "Sidney."</p><p>Mary's voice was soft and full of sorrow. And some other time, in some other circumstance - <em>any</em> other circumstance - Sidney would have hastened to reassure her and assuage her concerns and allow her to do the same for him. But he could not. Not in this moment.</p><p>He held up his hand, effectively silencing anything Mary might have wanted to say. "Not now, Mary. I'm sorry. I can't."</p><p>Sidney took a deep breath and a couple steps backward, then turned. "I must go." He strode to the front door and left, not looking back.</p><p>He never stopped. He took Traveller's reins from the groom, swung up into the saddle and set off, not even conscious of his decision, until they were laid out for the clifftop road. </p><p>Sidney's mind emptied of everything but Charlotte as the ground flew by. His vision seemed to narrow, as he and Traveller began to close the gap on the coach he had finally spotted in the distance. By the time he threw up his hand to hail the driver, he honestly couldn't recall the last few moments of the final push to catch them up.</p><p>Sidney's heart thudded in his chest as he saw the driver pull back on the reins. He heard him comfort the horses as the coach came to a stop. "<em>Whoa…! Whoa… Steady, now, steady.</em>"</p><p>Sidney dismounted quickly, eying the door of the coach, seeing Charlotte lean out. He handed off the reins to the footman that had hopped down from the seat above, and walked quickly to her, as she climbed out of the coach. </p><p>He couldn’t take those last few steps quickly enough. But then, he had to pull himself up short because… What was he thinking?! He wanted to take her in his arms so badly. But he had to maintain decorum...propriety...Eliza’s bargain… Damn it all to hell!</p><p>Sidney drank her in with his eyes. “<em>I couldn’t let you go without</em>---”</p><p>His breath caught in his throat....along with the words he truly longed to say. She looked so hopeful, and he felt positively wretched. He had to take some deep breaths just to continue. He swallowed down the things he really wanted to say, letting his self control make him appear more virtuous than he was.</p><p>He pleaded, instead. “<em>Tell me you don't think too badly of me.</em>”</p><p>He watched the brief glimmer of hope fade from her eyes, and he wanted to vomit. He shouldn’t have come.</p><p>“<em>I don’t think badly of you.</em>”</p><p>He should have said, 'Thank you,' and walked away. But instead, “<em>I don’t love</em> her, <em>you know.</em>”</p><p>He watched his true love’s eyes shimmer with tears and her brow furrow in frustration. He wanted to kiss it all away. Instead, he was to be admonished.</p><p>“<em>You must not speak like that! She loves you, and you've agreed to marry her. You must try to make her happy.</em>”</p><p>The pits of hell sounded more appealing but, “<em>Yes. Yes. You’re right. I have to fulfill my side of the bargain.</em>” He searched her eyes. “<i>Goodbye, Charlotte.</i>” His eyes took in her lips, the taste of her still easily recalled. “<i>I wish you every happiness.</i>” </p><p>Sidney watched her beautiful face contort in pain and the tears spill down her cheeks, though she tried valiantly to blink them away. She forced out a “<i>Goodbye,</i>” before climbing into the coach.</p><p>Sidney’s eyes fell to the ground, the side of the coach, anywhere but at Charlotte. He didn’t think he could bear to look her in the eyes, anymore. He had hurt them both too much. Alas, he was a glutton for his own punishment and looked in on her one more time. But she wouldn’t look at him.</p><p>It felt like the final nail in his coffin, as he reached for the door. He stood for what seemed like eternity. So many thoughts and scenarios and hopes and dreams and nightmares and obstacles ran though his mind, all at once. </p><p>But all he could finally bring himself to dwell on was her. Charlotte. His Charlotte.</p><p><i>His</i> Charlotte. </p><p>And he was <i>hers</i>.</p><p>And in that moment he decided. Everyone else could shove off.</p><p>Sidney called out to the man still holding Traveller. "Hitch my horse up to the back, would you? I'll be riding in the coach."</p><p>He removed his hat as he climbed in to sit opposite Charlotte, not daring even a glance at her, as he settled in. </p><p>Finally though, he chanced to look at her. Her eyes were wide with shock, only darting away from him to look out the window as the footman walked past to climb back up top.</p><p>Sidney stopped him. "If you would, we need just a few moments. I'll be out to settle my fare, shortly.”</p><p>The man tipped his hat. “Of course, sir.”</p><p>Sidney looked back at Charlotte. She still hadn’t made a sound. He began to shift nervously in the seat. </p><p>He watched her carefully, trying to decide how much time to give her. They really didn’t have a lot, sitting in the coach on the road. </p><p>Finally, he could see her eyes beginning to focus. He could practically see the cogs of her brain turning. She was adorable. He smiled for the first time in days.</p><p>He took a deep breath, and wiped the smile from his face, though, as he took note of the look in her eyes, the crease forming between her brows in consternation. He recognized it, and knew. </p><p>He was about to be properly chastened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dialogue in italics are borrowed straight from Andrew Davies and the writers for Ep8.</p><p>We've reached the final scene that I will be rewriting as a part of this series. I had previously mentioned in comments that I planned to do a couple scenes for episode 8. However, I'm going to have to beg all your forgiveness (again), because one of the other two scenes I was going to rewrite was the clifftop kiss, but I couldn't make Sidney's shyness and awkwardness work for it. 😂 And he was so adorable, I didn't want to change that. ❤<br/>The other scene, I actually started working on, but it was not coming together for an independent story, like these have been, so I will likely turn that into something else later.</p><p>This one will probably be one, maybe two, more chapters.</p><p>Thank you all for reading!  Comments welcome and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sidney and Charlotte come to an agreement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sidney!! What are you doing?! This is...this is…." </p><p>Sidney steeled himself. He watched the flush rise across her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut, the crease between her brows never deeper.</p><p>“Sidney, this is madness!" She gestured, at nothing in particular. "What about Tom and Mary? And the children?! They are depending on you! As well as all of Sanditon, apparently," Charlotte scoffed. "And Mrs…,” she stopped and shuddered. “Mrs...Campion...you’ve given your word! And…and…”</p><p>Sidney’s heart broke anew as she began to gasp for breath and tears spilled down her cheeks.</p><p>“...you cannot be with me when...when...you chose her.”</p><p>Sidney sat forward in his seat, preparing to reach out to touch her, before thinking better of it. “Surely you must know that I would never choose her! I had <i>no</i> choice!”</p><p>“How can that be?!”</p><p>“I spoke to every bank, every creditor. No one would budge, Charlotte! How else was I supposed to come up with the funds?” </p><p>Sidney hesitated. He shouldn’t have, but he did. He hadn’t spoken of what had transpired with anyone. But he had to now. He took a deep breath.</p><p>“Mrs Campion had heard of what had happened, and my inquiries. She offered to invest.” Sidney paused, barely able to speak the words. “But only on the condition that we...wed.” Sidney winced in shame and revulsion. “I didn’t want to do it, but I couldn’t come up with any other way!” He looked at Charlotte, gauging her reaction. </p><p>She shook her head incredulously, and pressed a hand to her lips, before speaking. “Why? Why would you not------,” She halted mid question. She looked out the window for several seconds, before turning back to look him directly in the eyes. “You took this all upon yourself. You should have spoken to me. Perhaps we could have found another way.” She looked down at her hands fisted tightly in her lap, then returned her gaze to him. “We could have... We could have worked together.” </p><p>Sidney had thought he couldn’t feel any lower, but here he was. He looked away, ashamed.</p><p>He took a deep breath before responding, and returning her gaze. “You’re right...of course.” He smiled faintly, but it faded quickly. Charlotte still sat broken before him.</p><p>He leaned toward her, and slowly reached out to take her hand. “I am so sorry, Charlotte. I should never have gone to London alone...tried to fix this alone.”</p><p>“But what good does that do now, Sidney?” Charlotte choked back a sob. “Everyone is relying on you. What’s done is done.”</p><p>Sidney moved to kneel before her. He watched her carefully, as he did so, saw her sharp intake of breath as he came closer.</p><p>He took both of her hands in his. He studied their joined hands for a few heartbeats before speaking. </p><p>“Charlotte, I know that there are very serious matters at hand. I know that I have placed us - you and I - in a position that will not be resolved easily. But I cannot…” Sidney closed his eyes and shook his head at the mere thought, “I <i>will not</i>...marry Eliza.”</p><p>Charlotte gasped. Sidney gripped her hands tighter, rubbed them with his thumbs, and leaned in even closer, holding her gaze intently.</p><p>“I know it won’t be easy, but I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. I want nothing more than for us to be happy together.”</p><p>He watched her eyes close and tears slip down her cheeks. “But how, Sidney?” Her words were quiet and tired.</p><p>Sidney reached up and cupped her cheek, wiping her tears with his thumb. Her eyes opened slowly to look at him.</p><p>“Come away with me. Marry me. Let me love you.”</p><p>Charlotte’s eyes closed again and she began to cry in earnest. Sobs slowly wracked her body, but she did not resist when Sidney gathered her to him and held her. His arm came around her back and pressed her to him, while his other hand stroked her hair. He shushed her gently, trying to soothe her.</p><p>Finally, she quieted some and mumbled against his shoulder, “But what about Tom? Sanditon? Eliza?”</p><p>Sidney pulled back. He took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. “I confess, I have no idea.” He chuckled ruefully. “But we will figure it out. Together.”</p><p>Charlotte looked at him, her eyes searching his. “Oh, Sidney...I want this. I want you! But are you sure? We can’t abandon everyone that is counting on you.”</p><p>“I assure you, Charlotte, we will not abandon anyone.” He paused and raised his eyebrows, “Well, except for Eliza.” </p><p>Sidney’s nerves finally relaxed somewhat when Charlotte tried to hide the smile that played on her lips. </p><p>Charlotte closed her eyes and sighed deeply. “Sidney, I’m scared. Can we really do this?”</p><p>Sidney pulled her into him and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Well, I know I am willing to do anything to be with you. I’ve never been more certain that I need you. And I have never been more sorry to have failed to acknowledge how capable you are.” He pulled back to look in her eyes again. “So, if you need me as I need you...If you desire me, as I desire you......If you,” Sidney took a quick breath, “If you love me as I love you...If you want this - us - …then I have faith we will figure it out.”</p><p>Sidney closed his eyes, and rested his forehead against hers. He felt Charlotte’s hands come up and slide up to his lapels. He felt their breaths mingling between them. </p><p>Then he heard her whisper, “Well, then.” She pulled back and looked at him. “Yes. I will marry you.”</p><p>Sidney pulled back, quickly. “You will?”</p><p>Charlotte’s eyes shone with fresh tears, but she was smiling this time. “Yes.”</p><p>“God, Charlotte!” Sidney pressed his lips to hers urgently. “I love you. I have missed you.”</p><p>Charlotte responded with kisses and declarations of her own. “I do love you, Sidney.”</p><p>Sidney captured her mouth with his. He had been longing for another taste of her sweet lips, every moment of every day, since their first kiss. </p><p>The kiss was passionate, but brief. Then between light, quick kisses all over her face, Sidney said, "I'm so relieved. I thought I would have to tell everyone you saw me naked."</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Having notified the driver of their change of destination - Scotland was in the other direction - Sidney paid the difference in fares. He then inquired about stopping at a small town a few hours away to board his horse and send a letter. The driver took no issue with those requests, and assured him the stables there were well run and trustworthy.</p><p>All imminent details addressed, Sidney gathered his small saddle bag from Traveller, then climbed in and settled himself in with Charlotte for the ride. They rode quietly, the silence comfortable between them, for a long while.</p><p>They had not gotten very far when Sidney noticed Charlotte yawning. She was doing her best to stay awake, but he knew the emotions of the day had taken their toll, and he finally convinced her to close her eyes to rest. It was not long before he felt her body completely mold into his side. He held her against him, and closed his eyes, as well.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>Sidney woke, noticing the coach had left the main road. He glanced out the window and recognized their requested stop ahead - a town a few hours away from Sanditon.</p><p>He shifted in the seat, adjusting Charlotte against him, carefully. He reached up to smooth her hair away from her face, and spoke quietly, "Charlotte." She turned further into him with a sigh, and he had to swallow the groan threatening to well up inside of him. He had slept most of the ride, thus far, but he was awake now, and his body was very much aware of how she was pressed against him.</p><p>Sidney leaned his head back and closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths, before looking back down at her sleeping face. He pressed his lips to her forehead, then spoke a bit louder, "Charlotte. Love."</p><p>She began to stir, and Sidney reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes opened slowly, and then drifted closed again, but she smiled and hummed, before opening her eyes once more, asking, "Are we stopping?"</p><p>Sidney leaned down to brush his lips to hers. "Yes. But we will have to hurry. The drivers will be anxious to get back on the road."</p><p>Sidney hated to let her go, but they each began to pull away, straightening their hair and clothes, so they did not look completely like they had been in a coach for hours.</p><p>The coach maneuvered into the town's streets and came to a stop. Sidney opened the door and climbed out, then turned and helped Charlotte down. As she reached the ground, she asked, "We are going to the stables? And you know where we need to go to post the letter?" </p><p>He offered her his arm. "Yes, the driver said the post is just down the street. And the footman will see to Traveller." </p><p>They walked quickly, not wanting to lose any time, but also enjoying being together so openly. </p><p>Sidney glanced at Charlotte and patted her hand on his arm. "Are you sure you only need to write to Allison?"</p><p>Charlotte looked up at him and smiled. "Yes. Thank goodness I had intended to surprise my parents. They had no idea I was coming, anyway. I'll tell Allison there has been a change of plans, and I will not be returning just yet."</p><p>Sidney gave her a warm smile of his own, and they continued through the town. </p><p>When they reached the office, Charlotte hurriedly penned and posted the letter to Allison.</p><p>Making their way back to the coach, Charlotte pointed out different shops and buildings. He loved the look of joy and interest on Charlotte's face, and he made it a point to promise they would come back soon, when they had more time.</p><p>Reaching the coach, and climbing back in, Sidney and Charlotte got comfortable, eager for the journey to commence. Within moments, the coach pulled away into the street, headed for the open road...and Scotland.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>The miles and hours and days passed. </p><p>Sidney and Charlotte revelled in the freedom and privacy the ride afforded them. They were able to talk, asking questions, sharing thoughts and feelings, speaking of dreams and fears in a way that they would never have been able to, otherwise. </p><p>And of course, privacy presented other opportunities, as well. </p><p>Although, they did, ultimately, manage to keep to the right side of the line they drew, they did kiss. A lot. Amongst other things.</p><p>So the late afternoon of the third day found Charlotte practically sitting in Sidney’s lap.</p><p>Sidney threaded his fingers into her hair, and settled his mouth on hers, his tongue sweeping into her mouth when she parted her lips for him. He hummed into the kiss, delighted, and not at all surprised, by her enthusiasm.</p><p>Sidney pressed kisses along her jaw and down her neck, drawing little gasps and soft moans from Charlotte’s lips, not for the first time that day. He worked his way back up to her lips, drawing her lower lip, plump from their kisses, into his mouth, and sucking lightly. </p><p>He settled his mouth on hers one more time, kissing her until they were both breathless, before pressing his forehead to hers, their breaths ragged and mingling.</p><p>Sidney reached up, his hand caressing her neck, stroking the smooth skin with his thumb as he focused on steadying his breathing. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and looked out the window to see the sun beginning to set. </p><p>“Mmmm. We should be arriving at our stop for the night, soon.”</p><p>Charlotte straightened next to Sidney and looked out, as well, “Really? I thought we were riding straight through?"</p><p>"Well, our driver says we are making good time. We can stop tonight for a proper night's sleep, and still reach Gretna Green by tomorrow evening."</p><p>Sidney watched a flush spread across her cheeks. He reached down and took her hand, lacing their fingers together. </p><p>They rode the last leg of the day's journey quietly. The coach pulled into town and came to a stop on the main street. </p><p>“I will go and secure our rooms. I’ll be back soon.” He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. She squeezed his hand in response.</p><p>Sidney stepped down out of the coach and closed the door behind him, nodding to Charlotte. </p><p>He crossed the street, and entered the inn the coach driver had recommended. However, much to Sidney’s chagrin, The George did not have two rooms. The clerk informed him that the inns and hotels on the main street were already full, but suggested another inn two streets over. </p><p>Sidney left, and walked quickly up the street and turned, headed for The New Inn. But he started to feel rather edgy, by the time he reached 2nd Street. When he finally came upon The New at the furthest end of the street, the atmosphere had changed, substantially. The main street had been teeming. This end of the town was seedy, at best. He stopped and reluctantly turned back without even entering the inn, knowing this would not do.</p><p>Walking back, Sidney fretted. As he approached the coach, he saw Charlotte lean over to look out. She smiled when she saw him and he tried to give her a reassuring smile. His unease did not escape her though, because she immediately looked concerned. As soon as he was near enough to hear, she asked, “What is it?”</p><p>Sidney approached the door, and spoke to her through the open window. He exhaled sharply. “The inn here on the main street is full. As are all the inns and hotels in this part of town. The only available inn is two streets over.”</p><p>Charlotte looked relieved. “Oh! Well, I am not opposed to a walk, Sidney.” She laughed. </p><p>Sidney’s lips quirked up at the corners. “That’s not the concern, I’m afraid. The inn is away from the main part of town, so it is a bit rough.” </p><p>Charlotte sobered, looking thoughtful, then asked, “Is it worse than Honey Lane?”</p><p>Sidne chuckled. “It is nowhere near that bad, no. But it is definitely no place for a lady." He thrummed his fingers on the door of the coach. "Let me speak to the driver again, and see what else he recommends."</p><p>Sidney walked back to the front of the coach where the driver and footman were making minor adjustments to the horses' tack. </p><p>The driver turned when he saw Sidney. "Mr Parker! Did you find The George sufficient?"</p><p>Sidney gave him a half smile. "Unfortunately, no. All the suitable inns in town are full. I was coming to see what else you might be able to recommend."</p><p>The man's hands stayed busy working with the leather, as he hummed in thought. "Well. I know you said you wanted to stop for the night...but as I mentioned before, we have made excellent time, with the weather being cooperative, and all." He stopped and leveled Sidney a knowing look. "We could be in Gretna Green by the early afternoon tomorrow, if we continue on."</p><p>Sidney's stomach dropped to his toes. He looked down quickly. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat before looking back at the older man, hoping his face would not betray him too much. "Well. Ahhh… I suppose we continue on, then. Thank you." Sidney smiled nervously, nodded, then turned on his heel back to the coach. </p><p>Climbing back in, and sitting down next to Charlotte, Sidney was so lost in thought, he did not speak, at first.</p><p>Only waiting a moment, Charlotte spoke up. "Sidney?"</p><p>Sidney turned to Charlotte, noting her curious look. He shook his head, laughing at himself. "Oh! Forgive me." He turned in the seat to give Charlotte his full attention.</p><p>Charlotte pressed, "Well? What did he say?"</p><p>"Ahhh...well. He said that with the weather being as cooperative as it is, we can continue on and be in Gretna Green by tomorrow afternoon." Sidney watched her carefully. </p><p>Charlotte pursed her lips, as she reached for his hand. The beautiful blush that Sidney had come to love so much once again rose up over her cheeks and raced down her neck to disappear into the bodice of her dress. He shifted in his seat, as he had had to do a dozen times or more over the last few days. </p><p>Finally, Charlotte drew her bottom lip between her teeth, before looking up at him through her lashes, and speaking softly, "Then we continue on."</p><p>Sidney nodded once in agreement and reached up to tap the wall of the coach in signal to the driver, suddenly beyond impatient to get on their way. The anticipation was heady. This time tomorrow, they would be husband and wife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Scotland, here we come! 😃</p><p>From what I gather, the trip to Scotland from the coast would have been a minimum of 4 days, riding round the clock. Of course, I'm sure not everything I'm writing is historically accurate, and I'm leaving a lot of stuff out for the sake of time and space, but I'm trying to at least stick close to the logistics.</p><p>This chapter covered a lot of ground, literally and figuratively. 😅 I hope it didn't come across too rushed. But, I think I'm just as eager to get these two married as they are to <i>be</i> married! 😉</p><p>As always, comments welcome and appreciated! ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Let's get these two married!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning seemed to pass so very slowly. And yet, afternoon came upon them almost shockingly fast.</p><p>Back on the road after a brief stop, Sidney looked over at Charlotte. She had been very quiet. </p><p>“We will be in Gretna Green in a few hours.”</p><p>Charlotte gave him a shy smile. “Wonderful. It will be nice to be able to stay in one spot for a while.”</p><p>Sidney chuckled his agreement.</p><p>They lapsed back into a companionable silence, and a few hours later, they were pulling into Gretna. </p><p>Sidney felt his nerves go completely awry. His palms began to sweat, and he wiped his hands down his breeches anxiously. </p><p>“Here we are. I will...umm...check with the inn about the priest and...a room.” Sidney cast her a sidelong glance. </p><p>Charlotte suddenly busied herself with smoothing her skirts. When she did not respond, Sidney took a breath and looked to the street outside the window. </p><p>The silence that descended in the coach felt heavy to Sidney. Not burdensome, but significant. This was truly happening.</p><p>He reached out to find Charlotte’s hand between them and laced his fingers with hers. Even though she was still quiet, she readily linked her fingers with his, and Sidney sighed in relief. </p><p>Needing reassurance, Sidney turned to Charlotte and searched her eyes. He was grateful that he did not see fear, or even doubt. What he saw was the blend of innocence and resolve that was uniquely Charlotte. He looked down at their joined hands. </p><p>“So. Are you sure, Miss Heywood?” Sidney gave her a smirk that belied his nerves. </p><p>Charlotte met his gaze. “Certain, Mr Parker.”</p><p>“Well, then.” Sidney smiled boyishly.</p><p>“Well, then.” Charlotte nodded demurely.</p><p>Sidney gave her hand a squeeze, exited the coach, and made his way to the Queen Ann Inn. </p><p>The innkeeper welcomed Sidney in, introducing himself as Mr Campbell. </p><p>"How might we help you today, Mr…?"</p><p>"Parker. Yes. Well, I...and my….I mean, we......ahhh…" Sidney had not thought this part through, he realized sheepishly.</p><p>But Mr Campbell laughed heartily. "Sounds like you and a young lady are set to marry?"</p><p>Sidney looked around nervously before giving the innkeeper a small smile. "Yes."</p><p>Mr Campbell clapped him on the shoulder. "Well, providential timing, this is. The anvil priest, Mr Elliott, just married off two young ones, in a hurry. He said he would be here for another quarter hour, or so. So, if you are quick about it, we can get this done today.”</p><p>Sidney was stunned for a moment, then blinked, and pulled himself together. "I'm…. Yes. Absolutely. My...she's waiting in the coach. We will be right in." </p><p>Sidney walked briskly back to the coach. Charlotte looked up from her hands in her lap when he opened the door. </p><p>He extended his hand. "Shall we?"</p><p>She took his hand with a small smile, and he helped her step from the coach. He tucked her hand into his arm as they made their way up to the Queen Ann.</p><p>Mr Campbell met them at the door. "I have secured a room in your name, Mr Parker. We will worry about payment after. Mr Elliott is waiting, if you will both follow me."</p><p>He led them to a back office. Mr Elliott looked up from a small desk as they entered. "You have arrived just in time," he commented brusquely. "Mr Campbell, gather a couple witnesses, please."</p><p>Sidney took a quick breath as he watched Mr Campbell leave the room. He glanced at Charlotte who, for once, seemed to be deferring to him to take the lead in this moment.</p><p>Sidney looked back at the wiry man. "We appreciate your time, Mr Elliott."</p><p>"Of course," the man answered off handedly as he shuffled papers around on his desk and took out a large register. “First, payment.” He quoted a fee, which Sidney paid. Mr Elliott then flipped the pages of the binder, dipped his pen in the ink and looked up at Sidney. "Your name and place of abode?"</p><p>"Sidney Parker, London."</p><p>The man noted the information on the page with a hum. Then, he looked up at Charlotte. "And you, Miss?"</p><p>Sidney watched the strength he so admired settle over her, as she spoke clearly, "Charlotte Heywood, Willingden, sir."</p><p>Mr Elliott noted that, as well, then glanced between them. "And you are both unwed?"</p><p>"Yes," they answered in unison. </p><p>A knock at the door drew their attention, and it opened slowly. Mr Campbell presented a man and woman as witnesses. Mr Elliott spoke quickly, "Come in, come in. We are about to begin." The couple came in and took a spot in the corner.</p><p>Mr Elliott looked back at Sidney and Charlotte, asking yet another question. "Did you come here of your own free will and accord?"</p><p>Again, they answered together, "Yes."</p><p>The man pulled out a separate sheet of paper and filled it in, hastily, then stood. "Then, let us begin."</p><p>He looked at Sidney. "Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, forsaking all others, kept to her as long as you both shall live?"</p><p>Sidney looked at Charlotte and then back to Mr Elliott. "I will."</p><p>Turning to Charlotte he repeated the question. "Do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, forsaking all others, kept to him as long as you both shall live?"</p><p>Sidney's heart stuttered, when she looked up at him, confident, and said, "I will."</p><p>Sidney got lost momentarily in her eyes, and was only drawn back to the present when Mr Elliott asked, "Is there a ring?"</p><p>Sidney glanced back at him, suddenly, and patted his pocket. "Oh, yes. Here." He pulled out a small ring and passed it to the priest. He looked at Charlotte when he heard her soft gasp, and saw tears brimming in her eyes. His heart raced, thrilled to have surprised her.</p><p>Mr Elliott inspected it and handed it back to Sidney, instructing him to place it on the fourth finger of Charlotte's left hand. </p><p>Sidney did so, as he repeated the words the priest measured out. "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, with all my worldly goods I thee endow in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Ghost, Amen."</p><p>"Now, take each other's right hand." He looked at Charlotte and said, "Repeat these words: ‘What God joins together let no man put asunder.’" And Charlotte did so.</p><p>Straightening his shoulders, Mr Elliott looked around the room solemnly. "Then, forasmuch as this man and this woman have consented to go together by giving and receiving a ring, I, therefore, declare them to be man and wife before God and these witnesses in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Ghost, Amen.” He looked at Sidney, "You may kiss your bride."</p><p>Sidney leaned in and pressed a short, sweet kiss to Charlotte’s lips. When he pulled away, Mr Elliott took that as his cue to present them their certificate of marriage, adding, “All the best to you both.”</p><p>Sidney nodded and thanked Mr Elliott and the couple who had served as witnesses. Charlotte offered them thanks, as well, and they left the office, hand in hand, and all smiles.</p><p>Heading back toward the front of the inn, Mr Campbell appeared. “Ahh! Mr and <i>Mrs</i> Parker! We have your room ready! Mr Parker if you would, we can take care of payment. Then, you are both welcome to your room if you would like to freshen up before dinner. Dinner is served at 5, sharp.”</p><p>Sidney looked at Charlotte who was blushing beautifully, and then back to Mr Campbell. “Of course. That will do just fine. And what is the sum?” </p><p>While Mr Campbell and Sidney duscussed the price and the money, Sidney kept Charlotte close to his side. With the account for their room settled, Sidney and Charlotte ascended the stairs. The whole way, Sidney kept his hand on the small of her back and tried to rein in the riot of emotions he was feeling. Reaching the door, he unlocked it with the key and let Charlotte go ahead of him. </p><p>Both inside, Charlotte walked slowly into the room. He watched as she took it all in, and he looked around quickly, as well, while he removed his coat and jacket.</p><p>The Queen Ann was a sizable inn, but Sidney was surprised to find the room was rather large. It was not frivolous, but it had a nice sitting area in front of the fireplace, a stand with a wash basin and pitcher, and a large bed. Sidney felt a shiver go through him. </p><p>His attention was drawn back to Charlotte when she turned to look at him, shyly. She was still standing in the middle of the room. "So. How long til dinner?"</p><p>Sidney pulled the watch from his pocket, as he laid his coat and jacket over the nearby chair. "Half hour. But...," he gave her a serious look and strode over to stand directly in front of her. "First things first."</p><p>He brought his hands up to curl around her arms, and then trailed down to hold her hands. "I love you Mrs Parker, and I want to kiss you properly."</p><p>She laughed lightly, and looked up at him through her lashes. "By all means, Mr Parker." She tipped her face up to his, and he lowered his lips to hers. </p><p>The culmination of finally being in their own room, married, after four days worth of kisses in a coach meant that neither one was interested in holding back, it would seem. Sidney pressed his lips to hers and she immediately opened her mouth to his, and he swept his tongue in to taste her. </p><p>Charlotte's hands went around his waist. He felt her pull herself into him and could not withhold the moan that rumbled in his chest.</p><p>His hands were on her back, pressing, holding, as their mouths continued to move together, hungry. </p><p>Suddenly, Sidney pulled his lips from hers, sucking her lower lip as he went. He looked down at his wife's face, flushed, lips swollen. They took each other in through hazy eyes for a moment, before he scooped her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down gently, and then stretched out beside her. </p><p>Charlotte looked at him curiously, reaching up to run her fingers through the hair around his ear. "Sidney…do we really have time to…?"</p><p>Sidney smiled and sighed. "No...no. I want us to have all the time in the world. But, I just...I want to lay here with you for a few moments. I want to kiss you…" He brushed his lips to hers. "...touch you…" He slid his hand up to her waist, and stroked his thumb just under her breast. "...look at you."</p><p>He held her gaze as he reached up and unfastened the buttons of her spencer. He watched her eyes darken, her lashes fluttering with her quickened breaths. When he got to the last button, Charlotte placed her hand atop his to assist him as he pulled the jacket apart.</p><p>Sidney's breath caught in his throat as her smooth skin was revealed - the hollow of her throat, down to her chest, and then to her breasts, still mostly hidden, but pushed up to glorious mounds above the neckline of her dress.</p><p>He reached up and traced a tendril of hair from her forehead, down the side of her face and neck, to where the curl at the end rested just above the top of her dress. He ran his finger across the top of her breasts, barely skimming her skin, causing her to gasp and arch ever so slightly against him. </p><p>He leaned down and placed a kiss at the top of the valley between her breasts. Her hands came up to grasp the short curls at the nape of his neck, as she whispered his name.</p><p>Sidney kissed the soft skin at the base of her throat and along her neck to her pulse. He could feel it beating rapidly under his lips. He continued up to the soft spot just below her ear, where he bit down gently on her earlobe and hummed. "Mrs Parker, you are exquisite."</p><p>She laughed, but placed a hand on his chest, making him pause and pull up.</p><p>She shook her head. "Surely not! I've been in a coach for four days! I truly must look a mess." She looked away from him.</p><p>The moment squashed, Sidney decided, then, what he needed to do. </p><p>He brushed a kiss across her cheek, and turned her face back to his. "You <i>are</i> exquisite. But I do understand. Let's freshen up, then. Besides, we don't want to be late for dinner." He kissed the tip of her nose, in reassurance.</p><p>Sidney sat up on the edge of the bed, then looked back at Charlotte. She had come up on her side, propped up on her elbow, and the position made her breasts push up even more over her dress. He let his eyes linger there for a few seconds, before sweeping all the way down to her feet, taking in every curve along the way, and back up to her eyes.</p><p>He groaned, stood and offered her his hand. "Come. If you don't get out of this bed now, we may miss dinner, altogether."</p><p>Charlotte gave him what he almost would have called a coy look, and anticipation raced through his veins. She took his hand and came up on her knees, at the edge of the bed, in front of him. She put her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. "Of course, husband."</p><p>Sidney groaned and laughed at the same time. "Oh my God, Charlotte." </p><p>He drew her arms from around him and backed away thinking, obviously, their time in the coach had not been wasted. They each had gotten a small glimpse of the intimate power they held over one another, and she apparently was not afraid to wield hers.</p><p>He turned and walked to the wash stand. He looked over his shoulder back to where she had sat back on her feet on the bed. He turned back to the pitcher and basin, knowing he was grinning like a fool.</p><p>He reached for the pitcher and found the water was warm. "The water is warm. If you like, I'll give you some privacy. There is a quick matter I need to attend to, anyway."</p><p>Charlotte looked at him skeptically. "Oh? Well. Yes, then. That would be nice."</p><p>Sidney walked over to the bed, leaned in, and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be back in just a few minutes. Lock the door behind me." Then, he went in search of Mr Campbell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really wanted to have the full wedding and wedding night in one chapter. However, since I seem to write less than a word a minute (😒), and this chapter looked like it could turn out to be every bit of 5k words, I decided to break it up and get this posted. </p><p>So. One. More. Chapter. 😅</p><p>(And don't worry, it should be up in a day or so, as it's well under way, just not ready.)</p><p>I took the details for a Gretna Green wedding,  as well as the names Elliott and Ann, directly from:<br/>shannondonnelly . com/2012/03/01/gretna-green-and-the-runaway-regency-bride/.</p><p>Thanks for reading, and sticking with me as I learn about this fanfic writing thing!</p><p>Comments welcome and appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Wedding Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They're married...what's next?! 😂😏</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am such a liar. I said this chapter would go up in a day or so, and that was, what...4, 5 days ago?</p><p>I'm so sorry. Again. </p><p>BUT! I've bumped the rating, so maybe I can be forgiven? 🤣😅</p><p>AND! I have a surprise at the end of the chapter. 😉</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Sidney returned, some ten minutes later, he found Charlotte serene as ever, obviously refreshed and relieved to have had a few personal moments. She was lovely, sat in one of the chairs reading a book that had been left on the side table. </p><p>Sidney went straight to the wash stand and rolled up his sleeves. He washed his hands and forearms, then wet a cloth to wipe his face and neck, also glad to have washed off at least some of their travels. He pulled his sleeves back down and buttoned them, then ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame the curls at least a little.</p><p>Turning to pick up his jacket, he stopped short, finding Charlotte watching him openly, desire darkening her eyes. When she noticed she was caught, she cleared her throat softly and looked back down at her book with a small smile. </p><p>Sidney smiled to himself, as he slipped his jacket on, but decided against teasing her. Instead, he offered Charlotte his arm, and they made their way down to the dining room.</p><p>Dinner at the Queen Ann was superb. The food was delicious, the main course consisting of roasted meat and vegetables. The seasoning was slightly different in Scotland than Sanditon, or even London, but Sidney found it to be tasty, and Charlotte was delighted to try something new. By the time the final course was complete, Sidney and Charlotte were quite full and also quite ready to return to the privacy of their room. </p><p>When they finally made their way back upstairs, Sidney entered the room first, pleased to see his plan had taken shape. He stepped aside as Charlotte entered and heard her gasp when she spotted the tub situated in front of the fire, steam rising from the water inside. </p><p>“Sidney!” Charlotte looked between him and the tub, joy evident on her face. She immediately turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and went up on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his lips, and whisper, “Thank you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome.” He kissed her back. “But it’s for both of us.”</p><p>Charlotte’s eyebrows went so far up and then fell together in the furrow that he found so completely adorable, that he had to laugh. “Not together,” he reassured her. “Although, I would have no complaints.” He eyed the tub over Charlotte’s head. “Except that it may be a bit small. We’ll have to order a large one for our house.” </p><p>Sidney chuckled when Charlotte swatted his arm as she turned away. He watched as she went to the side of the bed with her bags and sat down, removing her spencer. He swallowed thickly as she pulled the jacket off and then removed her shoes. But beyond that she seemed to fidget and not really make any more moves toward preparing for a bath.</p><p>He wasn’t quite sure what he should be doing. He knew she was not afraid, but things were about to change, drastically. Finally, he walked around to stand next to her. She stopped in the midst of refolding her spencer for the third time, and looked up at him, unsure.</p><p>He sat down next to her and brushed her hair away from her shoulder. “Let me help.” He reached for the tie at the back of her dress and pulled it loose. He smiled when she looked over her shoulder at him. He reached out and guided her to turn away so he would have better access to her back and the ties and laces and hooks that were to come. </p><p>When he had loosened her dress and stays, he pushed them down her arms, until they were loose around her waist. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to her shoulder, before sliding from the bed to kneel before her. Their eyes met and he held her gaze as he reached out for her foot. He slid his hand up her calf until he reached the tie at the top of the stocking. She gasped when his fingers brushed the bare skin of her thigh. He rolled the stocking down slowly, caressing her skin as he went, then did the same for the other.</p><p>By the time he stood up and pulled her up in front of him, she was blushing and breathless in his arms. He took her hands in his, and her dress and stays fell to the floor at their feet, leaving her in only her chemise.</p><p>Charlotte's eyes were closed, and she was trembling slightly. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. When she opened her eyes, he saw determination flicker there. But when she reached for the tie of the chemise, he wrapped her hand in his to stop her. He knew she was strong, determined, bold. But he also knew this was new and a huge step for her.</p><p>“Why don’t you keep this on until you are ready to get in? I’ll give you a moment, if you would prefer.”</p><p>Charlotte relaxed in his arms. She looked into Sidney's eyes, then down at their joined hands and spoke so quietly, “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>He pressed a kiss to her forehead and released her to go around to the other side of the bed and sit down, facing away from her and the tub, and busying himself with his own belongings.</p><p>She must have moved so lightly, because he didn’t hear anything until she stepped into the tub and he heard the slosh of the water. His heart sped up and he felt his body react to the knowledge that Charlotte, his <i>wife</i>, was naked, just feet from him. </p><p>Several minutes went by, and he must have meticulously examined every article in his possession three or four times over, when he heard more sloshing, indicating that Charlotte was done with her bath. </p><p>Sidney waited a few moments before he chanced looking over his shoulder and saw Charlotte was wrapped in her towel. She caught him looking and smiled shyly. He looked away, but not before noting how the wet fabric clung to her every curve. </p><p>Sidney stood and looked back at her again, this time, not looking away. And, much to Sidney's relief, while she did flush prettily, she did not try to hide. He began unbuttoning his sleeves. "My turn, then." Her eyes widened and he grinned at her shocked expression when he pulled his shirt over his head and laid it over the foot of the bed. She turned away, and Sidney smiled, as he quickly removed the rest of his clothes and stepped into the bath. It was lukewarm, but did feel wonderful after the long trip. He didn't linger, though. He washed quickly and got out, drying, and wrapping a towel around his waist. </p><p>Charlotte was still standing by the foot of the bed. She had tucked the towel around her and was running her fingers through her damp curls. When she turned her head to bring her hair over her shoulder, her eye caught him, standing, watching her, and her hands stilled in her hair. </p><p>Sidney walked over to her slowly, watching as she lowered her arms and hands, folding them around in front of herself. He simply stood there for a moment, letting her acclimate herself, then reached out, bringing her into his arms. "Do you feel better?" he tilted his head in question.</p><p>She smiled. "I do." She placed a hand on his chest. "Thank you."</p><p>Sidney reached up and stroked her cheek lightly. He pressed his lips to hers and then leaned his forehead against hers. He breathed deeply, the scent of soap and the nearness of her flooding his senses.</p><p>Sidney brought his hands to Charlotte's bare shoulders, rubbing, pressing his palms and fingers into them, then trailing his hands up and down her arms. He took a deeply satisfied breath when he felt her arms ease from around her body and her hands settle on his waist, her fingertips skimming his skin, making his muscles twitch as she explored him. She took a step in and raised up to place light kisses on his lips, once, twice, until her lips parted against his and she brushed her open mouth against his in invitation. </p><p>He accepted, moaning into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her, fisting the thin towel at her back, and pulling her against him. Charlotte's arms wound around his neck, her fingers in his hair, as their mouths moved together. </p><p>Never breaking their kiss, Sidney swept Charlotte up into his arms, and she giggled against his lips at the sudden movement. </p><p>He smiled and pressed his lips to her ear to whisper, "To bed with you, Mrs Parker."</p><p>Sidney took the few steps to the middle of the bed, all while Charlotte trailed kisses along his jaw and neck. He placed Charlotte in the center of the bed and crawled over her, bracing himself above her, and capturing her mouth with his. </p><p>They kissed, their tongues mating one with the other. Sidney groaned when she bit his lip and whispered into his mouth, "I love your lips." </p><p>So, Sidney put his lips to good use, pressing them against her still damp skin, nipping lightly down her neck, and then coming back up to her mouth, settling across her lips, parting them, and licking into her mouth, over and over, until she was moaning. Charlotte moved impatiently beneath him as he continued to alternately brush his open mouth against hers, and suck her lip between his, and lick into her mouth. </p><p>While his mouth was busy against hers, Sidney's hand slipped beneath the towel, now haphazardly separating her body from his. He felt her gasp against his mouth when his hand finally came flush against her breast. He pulled back to watch her as he palmed her breast, the mound filling his hand and then some, under the thin fabric of her towel.</p><p>Sidney fondled her breasts until she whimpered under him. She seemed to want more, <i>need</i> more. And Sidney knew what he wanted and needed. He had spent four <i>long</i> days teasing her breasts through her dress. He was ready to look and touch and taste. </p><p>Looking down, he could see the towel was scarcely covering her anymore, so he pushed it off the remainder of the way, and then she was bare before him.</p><p>"Charlotte…." Her name was all he could muster. Sidney could hardly breathe. He had never seen anyone so magnificent. </p><p>Sidney let his fingertips graze across the tops of her breasts. He drew his finger around the fullness of her breast, getting closer and closer to the dark center. When his finger reached her nipple, he stroked just the tip very lightly, feeling it harden even more under his finger. </p><p>Charlotte gasped loudly and her back arched beautifully, lifting her breasts closer to him, so close that he only had to lean in just a little and his lips replaced his fingers, brushing back and forth against the nipple he had worked up. </p><p>Sidney teased her nipples with his lips, just brushing, never settling. He breathed on them, warm puffs of air. </p><p>Charlotte's hands were in his hair, everywhere, as he licked the very tip of each nipple to wet them, then blew on them, hardening them even more, so that Charlotte soon was arching against him wantonly, gasping, "Sidney. Sidney...please!"</p><p>Only then did he take her full nipple into his mouth, sucking it in slowly, but firmly, wholly, and her gasps turned to moans. Sidney sucked and licked. He tugged lightly and nipped, then soothed with his tongue. </p><p>Meanwhile, Charlotte had taken to moving under him so much that the towel once securely around his waist was now slung low on his hips. Her legs had parted naturally when he had come to lay over her, and his hips were flush against hers, and they rolled against her, his body seeking relief of its own accord.</p><p>Sidney was so hard it almost hurt. And while he could have celebrated the splendor of his wife's breasts for hours it seemed, he wanted it all with her. </p><p>So, giving her breast one more nip, Sidney kissed his way back up to Charlotte's waiting mouth, as he moved himself off to her side. </p><p>Looking down the length of her body, he trailed his hand down to her stomach. He splayed his fingers into the soft flesh of her belly, feeling it contract under his palm, as she raised her hips seeking his touch. </p><p>Sidney inched his hand lower until his fingertips brushed the curls at her center. Pressing down into the curls, his fingers slipped into her folds, his hand immediately soaked by the wetness pooled there.</p><p>Charlotte gasped at his touch. She turned her head in toward him, whimpering his name against his chest, as his fingers stroked her. His thumb rubbed slow circles around the swollen nub hidden between the folds, while his fingers swirled back and forth.</p><p>Sidney leaned down and nudged her cheek with his nose, whispering, "Look at me, Charlotte." </p><p>Charlotte raised her head to look at him, her eyes glazed with passion and desire, her lips parted. </p><p>Sidney lowered his open mouth to hers and brushed their parted lips against one another, not really kissing, but breaths mingling, occasionally touching tongues. </p><p>Sidney looked into her eyes and spoke softly against her lips, "You are perfect." He began to dip a finger into her entrance, and she began panting, as he murmured into her ear, "So warm and wet in my hand."</p><p>Charlotte moaned deeply when he pushed all the way in and Sidney's finger was finally fully encased in her warmth. He moaned into her mouth, encouraging her, "Yes, Charlotte….I want to hear you." And she let him.</p><p>Charlotte keened as Sidney set up a steady pace with his hand between her legs. His thumb circled and pressed her clit, while his finger caressed inside her. And when Sidney added a second finger, Charlotte groaned, gripped his forearm, and her leg fell wide as she pressed up into his hand. Sidney had never seen anyone more sensual than his wife. </p><p>Sidney's cock throbbed against her thigh, as he watched Charlotte chase her orgasm by his hand. Just a few deep strokes later, she cried out, and he felt the spasms tighten around his fingers and spread out to make her legs tremble and her body jerk against him.</p><p>Sidney pressed kisses along Charlotte's forehead, then down her jaw to the column of her neck as her head fell back onto the bed. Her body sank into the mattress, her breaths still coming in short, choppy gasps. </p><p>She reached up to curl her fingers in his hair, as he pressed open mouth kisses down her chest, his hand moving in long strokes from the side of her breast down to her hip and back again.</p><p>"Sidney. That was…" Her breath hissed out when he licked a nipple, his hand still roaming up and down her side. "That was…"</p><p>Sidney raised his head and brushed his nose against hers, speaking softly against her lips, "Amazing. That was amazing."</p><p>Charlotte turned toward him, on her side, her hand sliding over his waist, and pulling herself into him. Sidney's hand was still moving up and down her body. </p><p>When he felt her hand reach the top of the towel still around his hips, his hand stilled.</p><p>He felt her lips move against his throat. "Can I touch you?"</p><p>Sidney wasn't sure he could bear it but, "Of course."</p><p>Charlotte ran her finger under the edge of the towel, along his skin, until she found the corner of it and pulled, letting the one side fall away from in front of him. Sidney watched her face as she swept the other side back over his hip, revealing him to her. </p><p>Charlotte traced over his hip, into the dip above his thigh, into the hair that surrounded his very erect cock. </p><p>She looked up at him in wonder. "It looks so different than when I saw you before...at the cove."</p><p>Sidney tried to laugh, but it came out more like a moan, as her fingers found him. "Well…" He twitched against her hand. "That's because….." Her hand circled around his length. "...because…" She squeezed. "Jesus, Charlotte!" Sidney squeezed his eyes shut. He felt her release him, mercifully, and he managed to speak between ragged breaths, "That's  <i>because</i> the water was freezing."</p><p>"Oh." Charlotte accepted his explanation. She pressed a kiss to his chest and withdrew her hand, pressing her hand back around his waist, her body beginning to move against his, seemingly searching. Her hand explored his back, even trailed down to his bum.</p><p>Sidney was so close to spilling himself against her stomach, when Charlotte's leg hitched over his thigh. His hand automatically caught her knee and pulled her more fully against him. </p><p>Charlotte gasped, then surprised him even more when she kissed him, all lips and tongue, and asked, the picture of innocence, "Can I do it again? Amazing, like before? I'm still…" She rubbed her body almost frantically against him. "I don't know...<i>wanting</i>..."</p><p>Sidney leaned down to claim her lips in a thorough kiss, before speaking hotly against her lips, "Well, that will not do.” And he quickly rolled them over, and settled himself between her thighs. He lined himself up along her folds and dragged his cock through them, her wetness coating him thoroughly, the motion drawing a long, deep whimper from Charlotte. Then, he poised himself at her opening and teased her with the tip of his cock, entering and thrusting shallowly, and muttering, “Let it never be said that Sidney Parker left his wife <i>wanting</i>...ever." And he slid in slowly. </p><p>He froze.</p><p>Sidney wasn’t sure he was going to make it. He broke out into a full sweat. His head dropped to her forehead and he swore reverently. </p><p>Charlotte reached up and stroked his hair, “What is it?”</p><p>Sidney huffed against her cheek. “I just...need a moment. Just...don’t move.”</p><p>“Alright” She looked at him, concern beginning to rise in her eyes.</p><p>Sidney leaned in carefully and kissed her lips. “Charlotte, you feel so good. I just have to…” he moaned softly, “wait...just a moment.”</p><p>“Alright.” Charlotte stroked his hair and remained perfectly still under him, whispering “I love you,” over and over, against his cheek and in his ear.</p><p>Sidney shifted his weight onto his elbows, his hands under Charlotte’s shoulders. He dropped his head to kiss the valley between her breasts, and rolled his hips slowly against hers, finally feeling confident he could move and not come at the first stroke. But it was sweet torture, indeed.</p><p>Charlotte’s body fit him like a glove, caressing him snugly. He pulled out and pushed in slowly, filling her, stretching her, and feeling every bit of himself surrounded by wet heat. </p><p>He leaned down and took her mouth with his, sucking her lip into his mouth. He licked her lip with his tongue, then swept deeply into her mouth, just as his cock went deeper as he moved over her and in her. </p><p>Charlotte’s body began to respond even more passionately...if that was possible, Sidney thought, absently. Her hands roamed his chest, her fingertips ghosting over a nipple causing his hips to jerk into her more forcefully than he had intended. But that seemed to be better than fine to Charlotte, when she breathed out, “ahhhh, yes…,” and tipped her hips up to meet his movements. </p><p>Charlotte brought her leg up around his hip and her hands trailed from his waist to his hips as he rocked against her, each stroke burying him deep inside her. He could feel her walls beginning to flutter, and his body began to lose its rhythm. He pulled out almost all the way, lifting himself up enough to make room for his hand to reach between them and slip into her wet curls. His thumb circled her clit as he sank back in.</p><p>Sidney rolled his hips against hers, his cock barely moving inside of her, but filling her completely. His thumb swirled faster and faster around the slick nub, as she whimpered, “yes, yes, yes,” her hips moving against his.</p><p>Her cries and moans were getting louder and Sidney pressed his mouth to hers, and they moaned together, as he felt the ripple of her walls around his cock tighten to spasms, and she came, her body shaking beneath him. He felt the throbbing of his cock increase as he pulled out almost all the way, the clenching of her orgasm not wanting to let him go, and then surged forward one more time, spilling into her, trembling and jerking against her. </p><p>Sidney’s arms shook, his breathing ragged and he felt a drop of sweat roll down his temple. Charlotte must have noticed, because she reached up and wiped it away with her thumb. She combed his hair back from his forehead and leaned up and pressed her lips to his.</p><p>They kissed slowly, their bodies still joined. Sidney started to move off to the side, but Charlotte tightened her arms and legs around him. “Not yet.” </p><p>Sidney gave her a small smile. “Alright.” </p><p>They whispered, “I love you.” Over and over. </p><p>They made love again, then slept in each other’s arms. Content. Together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, the SURPRISE is that this will actually have one more chapter, which will be Charlotte's POV. It's a little morning after action that came to me, and I love. So. Stay tuned. 😉</p><p>As always, comments welcome and appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Morning After (BONUS)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little morning after action, according to Charlotte.<br/>(A bonus Charlotte POV chapter.)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is shameless Sidlotte sex. That's it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlotte woke slowly, her face snuggled into a fluffy pillow. Something was different, but she couldn’t remember what. </p><p>She stretched, and opened her eyes. She looked around beside the bed, and her eyes flew open wide. Realization flooded her as she remembered where she was… who she was… <i>whose</i> she was… what they had done… <i>more than once!!</i> </p><p>She buried her face back in the pillow. </p><p>Suddenly, she heard a discreet cough from right beside her. She raised her head slowly and looked up. There sat Sidney, propped up against the headboard, his curly hair unruly, his chest bare, the sheet low over his hips, covering his...his....</p><p><i>Look at his face,</i> Charlotte chastised herself…<i>eyes back up to his face!</i> She slowly raised her gaze back to his.</p><p>The corner of his eyes crinkled as he smiled down at her. “Good morning.”</p><p>She smiled shyly. “Good morning.”</p><p>Sidney leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead, brushing a curl back behind her ear. “Did you sleep well?”</p><p>Charlotte blushed. “Yes, I did. You?”</p><p>Sidney smiled broadly and let his head fall back against the headboard. “Better than ever, I believe.”</p><p>Charlotte was thrilled to know that she was part of the peace and happiness that Sidney was experiencing. It made her heart swell, and without thinking twice about it, she scooted over to him and wrapped her arm around his waist, laying her head against his chest. </p><p>Charlotte felt his sharp intake of breath, but settled in even more when Sidney’s arm came around her shoulder and pulled her closer into him.</p><p>They sat quietly for a while before Sidney asked gently, “How do you feel?”</p><p>Charlotte could hear the concern in his voice. She raised herself up next to him, and looked at him, worry drawing his brows together, but love shining in his eyes. </p><p>She took a quiet breath and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. His skin felt hot under her lips, and she lingered there for a precious moment before looking back into his eyes. </p><p>“I feel <i>wonderful.</i>”</p><p>She saw the relief wash over his face and a nervous smile turned up the corner of his lips. “Good. I’m glad.”</p><p>Charlotte snuggled back in against him and sighed. “You are so warm.”</p><p>Sidney looked down at her. “Are you cold?” He moved to get up. “I can build up the fire.” </p><p>Charlotte tightened her arms around his middle, and looked up at him and smirked. “No, no… You are more than warm enough for me.”</p><p>Sidney chuckled as he sat back in his spot up against the bed, and pulled her against him once more.</p><p>Charlotte sighed as Sidney held her hand in his lap, while his other hand stroked up and down her naked back. She felt desire stir in her body.</p><p>“Sidney.” </p><p>“Hmmm?”</p><p>“I really do feel wonderful. Last night was wonderful.” She looked up into his face. “You were... are... wonderful.” </p><p>Sidney leaned in and kissed her slowly. Charlotte moaned softly into his mouth and knew she would never tire of this man’s lips. She pulled back and reached up to trace her finger over them, before moving up closer to him and putting her lips to his, sucking his lower lip into her mouth. </p><p>Charlotte came up on her knees next to him and started to lean in to deepen the kiss, when Sidney took her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap, facing him. She gasped in surprise, but quickly settled against him. She had been here before, having spent copious amounts of their time on the road in a variety of immodest positions.</p><p>Charlotte leaned forward, placing her elbows up on his shoulders, and humming in delight when her nipples brushed the hair on his chest.</p><p>“Mr Parker, I have to say this is much more agreeable than being fully clothed and jostled about by a coach.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Sidney’s hands roamed up and down her back, then came to settle on her bottom, and squeezed. </p><p>Charlotte watched his eyes darken and his expression turn hungry. She reached her hand up and brushed her fingertips through his curls. "Can I tell you something?" </p><p>"Always."</p><p>Charlotte laid her head on his shoulder and brought her hand to rest on his chest. "I loved you before I knew it. But...I think I wanted you for even quite a while before that."</p><p>Sidney laughed. "Is that so?"</p><p>Charlotte smiled and turned her head to press kisses along his shoulder to the soft skin at the base of his throat. "Mmmhmm. I never understood until last night."</p><p>Sidney stilled. "Last night?"</p><p>Charlotte began tracing circles across his chest as she spoke. "Yes. You see, I seemed to be angry with you, more often than not, but I still had these...feelings."</p><p>"Hmmm. Feelings?"</p><p>She watched his chest rise and fall beneath her hand. "Yes! I thought maybe it was because you frustrated me more than anyone ever before. But then it still happened when we were riding in the coach. And I <i>knew</i> I wasn't angry with you, then!" Charlotte laughed, lightly.</p><p>Shifting in his lap so she could look at him directly, she continued, "For instance, it happened every time I would sit with you like this in the coach." Charlotte slid her hips up closer to his. </p><p>She bit her lip to keep from smiling as Sidney shifted further up on the bed, looking adorably confused and aroused. But she stayed tight to his hips. She felt his hands trembling against her thighs, before he pressed his fingers into her skin.</p><p>Charlotte continued, "It would feel like I wanted something…<i>needed</i> something, but I had no idea what it was!" She frowned, before shrugging her shoulders, dramatically. "But, you know what?"</p><p>"No. What?" Sidney looked completely flummoxed and Charlotte decided it was time to let him off the hook.</p><p>She leaned in and kissed his lips, while her hands slid down his arms to rest on top of his hands on her thighs. She pressed kisses along his cheek til she reached his ear, and whispered, "I figured it out when you touched me...when you spoke of how wet I was…."</p><p>Charlotte kissed down his throat and could hear him breathing heavily, and watched his throat work as he swallowed. She worked her way back to his mouth and brushed his lips with hers. She spoke against his lips, "And do you know what else, Sidney?"</p><p>He was silent for a heartbeat. His voice was dark and low when he finally answered, "No. What else?" </p><p>Charlotte shivered and licked his bottom lip. "You've been making me wet for weeks." </p><p>Charlotte swallowed his gasp into her mouth, and smiled as he groaned into their kiss. She loved how he licked into her mouth, hungrily. </p><p>She felt his hands grip her hips and pull her flush against him. Charlotte pressed forward searching out his cock. She felt his hard length between her legs, still separated from her by the sheet, and rolled her hips, drawing a growl from her husband. </p><p>Charlotte came up on her knees, bringing her breasts up high enough that Sidney could easily lean down and pull a nipple in his mouth. She watched his lips close around the hard tip and suck, until her eyes grew heavy with desire and fluttered closed. </p><p>Charlotte held his head in her hands, her fingers tight in his hair, as he attended to both of her breasts with his mouth, and then left a trail of wet kisses across her chest. </p><p>"Sidney?" Charlotte breathed out his name.</p><p>Sidney pulled up and dotted kisses along her neck. "Yes?"</p><p>"Can we…? Like this?" Charlotte moaned loudly when Sidney sucked the pulse point of her neck and then licked it.</p><p>"Yes, yes…," Sidney spoke, urgently. "However we want."</p><p>"<i>However we want?</i>" Charlotte murmured, mostly to herself, filing that bit quickly away to be revisited later.</p><p>But now, Charlotte was done playing, as their hands worked together to lift her up and push the sheet down. She had expected teasing him would be pleasurable, but this had turned out to be more than she anticipated. She had had no idea she would end up just as aroused as he. </p><p>Now, his cock free of the sheet below her, she knew she no longer had the upper hand. But she did not care, in the least, so she said, "Show me what to do."</p><p>"Come here." Sidney reached around and grabbed her bum and brought her forward, firmly, in his lap. She was so wet, and slid directly over his cock, every inch of him dragging through her folds and against her clit, causing them both to moan. She slid back and forth on him, her body seeming to know what to do, instinctively.</p><p>Sidney's hands rested on her hips, and she watched him, his head tilted just so, as he watched her move on him, his gaze traveling from his hands on her, up the front of her body, where he paused to nip the top of her breast, then up to take her mouth in a slow kiss. </p><p>Charlotte brought her arms back up to his shoulders, her fingers in his hair, as they kissed deeply. She began to whimper softly and began to press down with her hips, seeking more. Suddenly, she felt Sidney's hands tighten on her hips, slowing her rocking until she sat still on his lap. She could feel his cock throbbing between her folds.</p><p>Sidney took a couple of shaky breaths. "Mmm, enough of that. Lift up." He put one arm around her back, as Charlotte brought her knees under her, and he pulled her high against him. </p><p>Charlotte, instantly missing the feel of him between her legs, whined softly, and began squirming against him, searching him out. </p><p>Sidney chuckled. "Easy…it's alright." He brushed his nose to hers. "Charlotte." She raised her eyes to meet his. "Just look at me. I've got you."</p><p>So, she held her husband's gaze, even as he reached between them. She was almost lost in the dark pools of his eyes when she felt it - the tip of his cock being guided through her slick folds. At that, her eyes snapped shut and her hips jerked against him. </p><p>"Sidney!" She cried out his name, and felt his arm tighten around her back to hold her to him. </p><p>She felt his hand work quickly to position himself at her entrance. Then, he pushed up into her, ever so slightly, and stopped. </p><p>Charlotte could feel him shaking and heard the strain of control in his voice when he said, "Whenever you're ready, just…."</p><p>But Charlotte had already begun to sink onto him. </p><p>Sidney groaned, dark and deep. "God, yes…just like that." </p><p>Charlotte lowered herself slowly onto Sidney, down, down, until she had taken his full length. </p><p>She sat there for a few moments. Her head on his chest. They were both breathing heavily.</p><p>“Charlotte.” Sidney reached up and ran his fingers into her hair, and tipped her face up to his. He leaned in and their lips met and parted. Their tongues touched and stroked slowly, rubbing, wet. </p><p>Charlotte broke away from the kiss, panting. Her body was a riot of sensations. She was overwhelmed at how he felt inside her, stretching her, filling her, touching her so deeply. So deep. </p><p>Charlotte exhaled. God. How could she feel this much, and there still be more to come?</p><p>Charlotte moaned his name and leaned into him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself against him, but the movement caused her hips to shift on him and she gasped at the sensation. </p><p>Then, his hands were on her, guiding her. He held her bottom firmly, and raised and lowered her on his cock, teaching her how to ride him.</p><p>Charlotte was not completely sure she was doing it right, but if Sidney’s moans and whispers of encouragement and deliciously sinful swear words were any indication, she was catching on. </p><p>She rose up and cupped his cheeks in her hands, pressing her lips to his, and bit down on his bottom lip. She drew him down with her as she slid back down his length and held him deep inside her, brushing her open mouth to his and murmuring, “I love you,” while she rode him and rocked on him.</p><p>Sidney’s hands left her backside and came up in front of her to palm her breasts. Soon, they had set up an intense rhythm of Charlotte rising and falling on his cock. Every time she raised herself up, her breasts would push into his hands for him to stroke her nipples, and her mouth would meet his so he could suck her lips, only to sink back onto his cock, and then raise herself back up to seek his hands and mouth, again and again. Within minutes Charlotte was throbbing. Everywhere.</p><p>Sidney brought his hands down and slid them up Charlotte’s thighs. He pressed his fingertips into her hips, then trailed his hands up her sides and around her back to press between her shoulder blades, drawing her close until they were flush against one another. They were pressed so tightly together, all Charlotte could do was roll her hips against him. And with every roll, she could feel the head of his cock stroke deep within her. </p><p>Charlotte drew back to look at him. Their eyes met. She watched his eyes blink slowly, the lids heavy. She watched the tip of his tongue swipe his lip and then his teeth pull his bottom lip in, in concentration. Charlotte could feel him beginning to pulse inside of her. Every roll of her hips drew a raspy breath, and her name, from his lips. </p><p>She could feel her body winding up from the inside out. She knew what she was after, but it seemed just out of reach. She huffed in frustration a couple of times, then finally whimpered, “Sidney...I can’t…”</p><p>Sidney leaned in and brushed his lips against hers, and shushed her gently. “Here…” And he reached down between them and pushed his fingers through her wet curls to stroke her as she rocked on him.</p><p>Charlotte’s eyes closed, and she moaned as she moved on him and against his fingers, and began to shudder. </p><p>Sidney gathered her tighter to him, with his arm still around her back, and whispered, “Yes, Charlotte...yes, that’s it.”</p><p>“Sidney…,” his name came out as a whimper, as she felt her walls surrounding his cock explode in wave after wave of pleasure. And Sidney was not far behind. </p><p>Sidney’s arm came down low on her back and held her tight as he met her movements with thrusts of his own, pulling her hips to him as he rocked into her, muttering “<i>fuck</i>...” between kisses, until he spilled inside her body.</p><p>Sidney’s head fell back against the headboard and Charlotte collapsed against him. She laid on his chest listening to his heart beating wildly, then slowing, along with their breathing. </p><p>She straightened out on him a bit, leaning her forehead against his chest, trailing her fingertips up and down his sides, until Sidney combed both hands into her hair and raised her head to look at him. She hoped she didn’t look as wrung out as she felt. </p><p>He looked at her with awe. “What am I going to do with you, Mrs Parker?”</p><p>Charlotte hummed and pressed a kiss to his chest. “Hopefully, more of <i>that</i>, Mr Parker.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, there you go. I make no apologies for loving Sidlotte sexy times. (And for having to throw the f-bomb in there, because... CONFESSION: Sidney saying f*ck while f*cking........... I... it's... just... Whew. Honestly.)<br/>😂</p><p>I have commented that this would not be a continued series, as these were meant to be one shots (that sometimes got away from me 😅). HOWEVER, some will be pleased to know that I will be giving some thought to continuing the "after" of this ep8 fic, at least a bit. Probably not into a full blown season 2, but maybe get them back to Sanditon and London to see some reactions from the key players. </p><p>Thank you all SO, SO, SOOOO much for your comments, compliments, and kudos.</p><p>I have fallen in love with writing, and with you lovely people! ❤ I have plenty more ideas waiting in the wings, so please keep an eye out, or even subscribe to my profile. </p><p>As always, comments welcome and appreciated! ❤❤❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>